Doraemon: Noby's Hypnotic Story/Transcript part 3
The Principal's Office....Again (At the Principal's office, Noby is sitting, looking sad while the Principal yells at him in rage.) Principal: Not only have you locked me in the janitor's closet and tricked some of the teachers into taking vacations, you also BROUGHT AN SCHOOL FAIR AT THE SCHOOL AND IT GOT DESTROYED!!! Noby: I'm sorry. I was just trying trying to stop Big G from breaking stuff. It wasn't my fault, it was- Principal: You were just what? TRYING TO CAUSE A BIG DISASTER! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CRAZY TROUBLEMAKER!!! (Noby shakes his head No.) Principal: '''I told you i would get you one day....and this day is....today. '''Noby: Are you gonna tell my parents? Principal: No! Your teacher is calling your parents about the incident right away because I have a much more effective punishment ever known. Because i'm gonna have to sent you to the Maximum Security Juvenile Hall! (Noby gasps in horror.) Noby: What?! Principal: You see? You won't be able to come to school and ruin everyone's lives anymore! Noby: (tearfully) Principal, No! You can't do this! I promise i'll never do it again. Please don't tell my mom about this! Principal: I'm sorry, Noby. It's too late. Enjoy the rest of your life....IN JUVENILE HALL! (Noby sadly walks out of the office. Michelle looks at him, being sad while feeling bad for him.) I'm Home! (Noby is walking across the neighborhood, feeling depressed.) Noby: What am i gonna do? If my mom finds out about this, she gonna kill me! She's gonna sent me to that stupid juvenile hall. The Punishment Tammy: Okay, mister. START EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T TRY TO LIE YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! Noby: '''Well I was just, uh, well, I just used Doraemon's Hypno-beam thingy to hypnotize my teacher when he tried to get me in trouble, then i hypnotized Mr S and the Principal to leave me alone and i brought a school fair here to make people happy. But i didn't do anything wrong- '''Tammy: DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, UH?! Well good job getting yourself expelled for what you did! Just because there's a way to hypnotize your teachers into doing whatever you want them to do, doesn't mean you go and do it. I told the principal that I'll send you to juvenile hall if this keeps up! (Tammy crosses her arms and sighs.) Tammy: And i thought that someday, you would follow in my footsteps. Obviously, i was wrong. Noby: No, mom. Please don't say that! I know it's wrong of me to hypnotize people. I'll pay you back for all the damage i caused. Tammy: I am sorry, Noby. But, the damage is done. Noby: '''Oh... I understand... the fact you are a LOSER! (Noby becomes angry) '''Noby: That's right! You're nothing but a scary, heartless, selfish jerk who only cares for herself! Always yelling at me, treating me like dirt, demanding me to do stuff i don't wanna do like homework. I'm getting fed up with you pushing me around for everything bad happening to me! I think you STINK at being a parent! I would've have a better life if YOU WEREN'T IN MY LIFE and I HATE YOU! (Tammy pauses and becomes extremely furious and walks dramatically) Tammy: (becoming WAY MORE mad) First, you got yourself expelled... AND NOW YOU WANT TO TALK TRASH?! Noby: What? No! Actually, (panicking) I WAS KIDDING! You're a great par- Tammy: You're lying in a attempt to avoid getting in trouble? (angrier) Not this time... Noby: Oh, crumbs... (She snaps, her eyes turn red and screams so loud that Noby's dad woke up) Toby: '''Uh... what? Am I... *shrugs and goes back to sleep* '''Tammy (demonic voice): THAT'S IT!!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR TRASH-TALKING MOUTHS, YOUR LIES AND ALL THE LAZINESS AT SCHOOL! JUST FOR THAT, I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO JUVENILE HALL IMMEDIATELY!! (Noby becomes horrified with "immediately" echoes) Noby: NO! Please! Have mercy! (Doraemon is watching them in fear and horror.) Doraemon: (quietly) Oh, Noby. What have you done. Tammy (still demonic voice): DON'T MERCY ME! I HATE HAVING MERCY! Noby: (tearfully) Please, Mom. Don't send me to juvenile hall. You can't do this, I'm your son! Tammy: (growls) Shut up, you trash talking brat. I can do whatever I want... AND I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE! (Upon hearing that his mother hates forgiving, Noby was shocked and sadly packed his stuff with his mad mother watching and forced him to walk in the bus to the juvenile hall. Doraemon watched it, being worried.) Juvenile Hall (While we see a bored Noby sitting in the juvenile hall, playing video games) Noby: I can't believe it. I used the hypno-wheel, i got tattled by Michelle, i brought a school fair in the school, i got expelled and my mom hates me now. Well, at least i'll be out when i'm 18, then things will go back to normal. Old Man: Are you nuts? I've been stuck in this stupid jail for 60 years. Noby: 60 Years?! Oh no. What did you do? Old Man: Well, i _________. What did you do? Noby: Well what i did was _____, but then i realised what i did was wrong. Michelle was right, i really am taking things to far. Old Man: Wow, that's even worse than i did. Who is this Michelle guy. Noby: She's just a little blonde-hair girl who tattled on me and gets me in trouble. Old Man: Well, looks like you're gonna end up like me. Locked up in juvenile hall for the rest of your life. Noby: You mean i'm gonna be stuck here? Forever?!?! (The old man shook his head yes.) Noby: Nooooo!!! This is not fair! I don't wanna stay in juvenile hall forever! I hate it here! It's too dark and scary and there's nothing to do but play video games and get beaten up by jerks! (tearfully) I want Doraemon baaaack!! Old Man: Sorry, little fella. You'll be spending the rest of your life eating disgusting foods, cleaning toilets, ______ and other stuff. No one's ever gonna save you. (Doraemon appears in the window.) Old Man: Expect for that little blue bunny with no ears. Noby: '''That's no blue bunny with no ears, That's Doraemon! '''Doraemon: Noby! (Noby opens the window, Doraemon goes in and they had a hug.) Old Man: (happy) Aww, that is so cute. (Michelle shows up in the window.) Michelle: Don't forget me! Noby: '''Michelle! What are you doing here? --- '''Michelle: Noby, I just wanted to say...(feeling sad) I'm really sorry i got you in serious trouble. I was just doing the principal's job! I should've never got you expelled for it. Can you ever forgive me. (Michelle does the cute puppy face.) Noby: Aw, Michelle. I know you're sorry about this. Michelle: Yeah. But don't worry, i'm gonna help you stop the Brainwasher. -- Noby: Saving the world?....Yes! I would! Now it's might chance to redeem myself and save the school! Doraemon: Come on, Noby. Let's go save the school. (Noby grabs Doraemon and Michelle as they escape through the window.) Old Man: Hey! Don't forget about me! I've been here for 60 years and i need to get out of here! Saving the World? Yes! (Tammy walks into the living room, she spots Noby and Doraemon and gets angry at him.) Tammy: What the- (angry) What are you doing here, Noby! I thought i send you to juvenile hall! (Noby begins to worry, then she gives her an eyelid-pull taunt at her.) Noby: You left me no choice, Mom. (Tammy gets really mad.) Tammy: WHAAATT!! YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT! (Noby starts running away from her.) Noby: You can't catch me! (She continues on into the closet before Noby shuts the door on her and puts a chair against it. Tammy is banging on the closet door, demanding Noby to open it.) Tammy: Noby, you open this door right now! Noby: I'm sorry, Mom. But Doraemon and i have to save the school from danger! An evil mastermind is planning to brainwash the students into zombies. You gotta understand. Tammy: DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL FOR YOUR STORIES! Noby: No! It's true, Mom. We have to go. Its the only thing that can do to save the school and the world! I have to go and save the world. Bye! Tammy: You better GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL ______! Doraemon: Wait for me, Noby! (Doraemon runs out of the house, Tammy is still banging on the closet door.) Tammy: GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOOOOOOW!!! We Did It! Noby: I did it! I'm a hero! Doraemon: Well, Noby, at least things are gonna be alright. At least it's gonna be (scared) Sweet yummy buns! Michelle: Uh oh. Noby: What? What's wrong? Tammy: (off-screen) NOOOBBYYYY!! (The camera cuts to Tammy, looking disheveled and breathing angrily.) Tammy: (in a sinister tone) You're gonna get it nooow! (Michelle screams and runs behind Noby, cringing in fear.) Noby: Mom? How did you get out? Tammy: Your father unlocked the closet door and let me out! I told him everything about what you did and now, you are gonna pay for everything you did! Noby: Now, Mom, let's not do anything we might regret. I'm the hero, remember? I save the world! Tammy: I don't approve heroes... Michelle: I can't watch! Someone cover my eyes! (Doraemon covers her eyes with his paws.) Michelle: That's better. (then, the police comes to arrest Tammy) Police Officer: Tammy Nobi, you are under arrest for child abuse. Some blue bunny with no ears told me everything about what you did... and also for saying you don't approve heroes. Tammy: '''What are you talking about? He's the one who ______ and got expelled for it! Arrest him! '''Police Officer: I'm afraid we can't do that. You're coming with us. Noby: Guys, no! You can't arrest my mom! Please don't do this! Police Officer: '''What? She was torturing you... and also, your father told us as well... '''Noby: She kinda does deserved to be in prison, but... (sighs) Go ahead, arrest my mom. Michelle: Noby, you can't do that! She's your mother. (upset)....How could you do this! Noby: I'm sorry, Michelle. It's for the sake of the world. Tammy: I hope you're happy, Noby! When i get out of prison, i'll _____! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSONS! THE DISASTER CRISIS CAN GET EVEN WORSE, BECAUSE OF YOU!! (then, Tammy becomes furious and throws a very huge tantrum while being taken in the police car.) Tammy: '''THIS ISN'T OVER, NOBY!! THIS....ISN'T...OOOOVVEEERRRR!!! (The policemen in the car with Tammy drove away.) '''Noby: Good riddens. (Michelle was angry and glares at Noby.) Michelle: Good job, Noby! You got your mom arrested and it's all your fault! Noby: Hey! She got what she deserved, okay! Michelle: '''She didn't deserve it! How can you do a thing like this! Why?! (Noby snaps at her) '''Noby: '''Because I hate my mother! (Michelle was shocked and appalled.) '''Michelle: What is wrong with you. I thought you were my friend! (She walks away while being angry at him.) Michelle: Goodbye forever, you ungrateful jerk! (Noby smirks and calls the police on her) Police Officer: You are under arrest, young lady. Michelle: What! No, i didn't do anything. I'm innocent. Police Officer: How do you explain this? (he points out where Michelle unknowingly destroyed) Michelle: Oh... Police Officer: And that boy told me bad things about you. Michelle: '''What, no! He arrest his mom for no reason! Honest. (Michelle pauses and look at Noby.) '''Noby: '''Officer, this little girl is a tattle-tail and an endangered species. Take her away! '''Michelle: Noby?! I thought you for- Noby: (smiles) I was only pretending. I didn't actually forgive you. I always knew you were planning to get me in trouble, so i had to get revenge on you. Michelle: (tearfully) What? You mean.....you're turning against me? Noby: Turning against you? I already turned against you. (it was then revealed that Noby put the mayor, his father and the police officers in control) Noby: Take her and Doraemon away! EXECUTE ALL THREE OF THEM!!! (Doraemon is shocked) Doraemon: '''Noby, you can't be serious! (Noby grins) '''Noby: Shut it, you dumb rat. (The policemen put Doraemon, his father and Michelle in the car with Tammy.) Michelle: Help meeee!! (Noby begins to laugh hysterically and manically, with evil eyes glowing red in him right before everything cuts back.) Just a Imagination (Everything cuts to Doraemon in Noby's room, shocked.) Doraemon: So that's what happens if i let Noby used the Hypno-Beam, it could get him expelled, sent to juvenile hall and got his mom, me and Michelle arrested by the police, and he becomes a evil maniac! Well, no more! I will not let this happened! (Doraemon puts the Hypno-Beam in his pocket.) Doraemon: I am gonna make sure Noby doesn't use the Hypno-Beam anymore so the future won't end up like this. No sir! I sure hope the future isn't gonna be a complete disaster. Post-Credits Scene (At the principal's office, Michelle is sending a letter to the principal.) Michelle: '''Special delivery for the principal. '''Principal: '''What is it, Michelle. '''Michelle: '''It's a letter from a certain kid named....Noby. '''Principal: Noby, uh? You mean that lazy kid in Mr. S's classroom? Michelle: Yep. I hope you like it.Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts